Advancement in modern technology has led to an increased number of digital applications and thereby to an increased demand for analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). Delta sigma (ΣΔ) ADCs have the advantage of offering high resolution among the various types of ADCs. ΣΔ ADCs comprise a switched capacitor integrator as its first stage in order to sample the input signal. One of the main limitations of the performance of switched capacitor circuits is noise, such as thermal noise. In switched capacitor systems, this thermal noise (e.g., thermal KT/C noise) limits the accuracy of the sampling circuit. Further, in some applications ΣΔ ADCs include a driver amplifier, which generates flicker noise associated with it that further degrades the performance of the ΣΔ ADCs. Therefore, it is desirable for a switched capacitor system to operate with low thermal noise and low flicker noise.